dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Boyle's Last Party
Lady Boyle's Last Party is a mission in which Corvo Attano must infiltrate a masquerade ball at the Boyle Mansion, eliminate the correct Boyle sister, and escape. Infiltration There are multiple methods of entering the Boyle Mansion. These methods include: Front door Firstly, Corvo must make his way to the courtyard in front of the mansion, which he can achieve by doing two things: *Simply sneaking past the tallboys near to the house and entering the courtyard. *Climbing to a rooftop and blinking towards the courtyard, before blinking once more into the courtyard. Once in the courtyard, Corvo will not be seen as hostile, unless he acts in an aggressive manner. He can walk around with the Heart and other weapons drawn as long as he does not use them. Following this, Corvo can enter the mansion via a discarded invitation found nearby, or through Bunting's invitation if it is stolen after Slackjaw's side activity that involves the "House of Pleasure" mission and given to the guard at the mansion's front door. Side door The side door also provides Corvo with an opportunity to enter the mansion. To get here, he must simply: *Swim down the length of the river, after leaving Samuel Beechworth's boat. *Once Corvo reaches the end of the river, he needs to get on the left side of the riverbank, opposite the Boyle Mansion. *From here, he can blink to the riverbank where the mansion is, where he should see a large gate. *After getting to the right side of street-level (the same side that Samuel pulls his boat up on), There is a low fence that Corvo can climb to drop into a shallow walkway. Corvo will have to sneak past a patrolling guard and a Tall Boy (two Tall Boys if he has High Chaos). It should be noted that at the end of the walkway there is a wooden barricade which he must destroy, which might draw attention to him. Upon exiting the grate, Corvo will approach a trio of partygoers waiting for a friend. One of the women will drop her invitation which gets blown a short distance away by the wind. Corvo can pick it up and keep it in his inventory. The invitation will allow him entry to the party and should prevent people from being suspicious of him. Guard Quarters Though Weepers must be dodged or eliminated, the Guard Quarters offers a simple entrance to the mansion...and a Bone Charm. *From Samuel's boat, Corvo can blink to the top of the wall to the right. After waiting for the patrolling Tall Boy to leave, Corvo can follow a guard down a side alley and attack him. *There is open door to his right, the perfect place to hide the guard's body. If he waits a moment, he will see a Weeper move up a staircase at the end of the hallway. Corvo will have to sneak or blink past the group of Weepers to his left at the end of the hallway to reach the stairs. *Once the Weeper on the stairs is taken care of, Corvo is free to search the rooms at the top of the stairs. A bone charm lies on one of the tables and a wooden door leads to a small balcony outside. This balcony faces an open window on the Boyle estate. *If Corvo blinks through the open window, he finds himself in the Guard Quarters. The key to the quarters hangs beside the desk. Corvo can then exit the quarters and enter the estate with no suspicion. Sewers Corvo can alternatively enter the mansion via the sewers underneath it. To do this, he can possess a fish near to a sewer outlet, swim through the sewers until he is underneath the mansion, and then unpossess the fish. This leads him to the wine cellar beneath Boyle Manor. From here, Corvo can walk up the stairs to joint the main party, although he should be careful as guards occasionally patrol this area. At the party As with the method inside the courtyard, Corvo will not be seen as a hostile unless he acts in an inappropriate manner. Other guests, as well as guards, will perceive him to be regular partygoer that is dressed as the infamous Masked Felon, the name the authorities have given to Corvo's assassin persona. Once inside the party, Corvo faces his next task: finding and eliminating his target. There is a problem however, as there are three Lady Boyles in attendance – since they are sisters – and all of them are wearing different colored variations of the same costume. The target herself is randomized every time the level is played, so Corvo can either investigate and attempt to find out which one is his target, or kill any or all of them. Investigation Corvo can discover the identity of Lady Boyle in a number of ways. Guests *Corvo can bribe Miss White with a drink, and she will tell him two of the sisters' identities and the colors of their costumes. This does not reveal which Lady Boyle is the target, however. *Corvo can also wait for Lord Brisby to arrive, and he will tell Corvo the name of his target. Upstairs Corvo can snoop around upstairs for clues, an area that is considered off limits to partygoers. If he is spotted, Corvo will be considered hostile and will be attacked. He can find out the color of his target's costume and hints to get the target away from those present by looking through diaries in each of the Boyle sisters' respective rooms. Be aware of guards upstairs. *Corvo can go upstairs by deactivating a Wall of Light that blocks the main stairway. To find the device's panel or tanks of whale oil, Corvo can steal a key from a guard nearby or possess a rat to enter the holding room. *Corvo can distract or neutralize a guard who is blocking a servant-access stairway off the banquet hall. *Corvo can hop up to a balcony via the mansion's garden, or by an adjacent apartment next to the garden to enter the room, as the guard posted on the balcony is not hostile. *Corvo can also possess a rat in the main hallway towards the entrance; there is a nearby vent for him to run through that splits into two different directions. Taking the path to the right leads into one of the rooms upstairs, which holds a key and one of the sisters' diaries. *Corvo can also stop time (if level 2 is reached) to get past the Wall of Light on the main staircase. When out of view for guests/guards, stop time, sheathe weapons for faster movement and run past the Wall of Light and up the stairs. **Note: Sometimes a guard will stand at the end of the stairs. If this is the case, hide halfway on the stairs. The Heart Nobody at the party will react to you unsheathing weaponry in plain sight. If the name of the target is identified, it is easy to determine which color she is wearing, as the Heart will identify each of them by name when used. Elimination Upon discovering his target's identity, Corvo can eliminate her by killing her at any time during the party, or by successfully conversing with and accompanying her to a more private location. If Corvo chooses to assassinate her in plain sight of guests and guards, the Overseers will block any use of magic and hinder his movement considerably. If opting for a more stealth-based approach, Corvo must first converse with the target. Offering to get her a drink will result in a rejection based on each sister's personality: Waverly will say it is unfashionable for a hostess to be seen drinking at her own party, Esma will say she's "already seeing two of Corvo," and Lydia will express disappointment at his lack of creativity. Correctly guessing which sister is which will get that respective Lady Boyle's approval. Reading the Boyle sisters' diaries familiarizes Corvo with his target's personality, which is put to use here. Inviting the target to a more secluded area takes Corvo to different parts of the house: *If Waverly is the target, Corvo preys on her paranoia, saying that he knows who is after her. Waverly says she will meet Corvo in the cellar where they can discuss the matter further. Caution is advised when dealing with Waverly, as Miss White frequently goes into the cellar for no reason, providing an unwanted witness. It is easier to choke Waverly out on the stairs leading from the kitchen to the cellar, using the lever to open the barred door, and carry her unconscious body further into the cellar. *If Esma is the target, Corvo preys on her insatiable sexual appetites. Esma will lead Corvo up to her room. The guard in the stairwell will not attempt to apprehend Corvo because he is with the hostess. Once upstairs, Corvo can eliminate her however he likes, although guards patrolling the second floor might hear a gunshot if Corvo decides to use the Pistol. Alternatively, telling Esma he is there to kill her leads her to believe it's all a sexual role-playing game. She can be convinced to meet Corvo in the cellar where she can be killed or delivered to Lord Brisby with relative ease. *If Lydia is the target, Corvo preys on her fondness for music. Lydia will bring Corvo to the music room where she will ask Corvo to impress her by playing something. This is perhaps the most difficult abduction, as the music room is on the ground floor where all the guests are wandering around. This is particularly difficult when attempting the non-lethal elimination, as the chances of Corvo being seen while choking and abducting her are much higher. Alternate solution If Corvo manages to kill all three Lady Boyles – stealthily or openly – he will succeed without having to find out which one is the right target, as Dishonored will recognize it as a "process of elimination". Non-lethal solution If Corvo talks to Lord Brisby, the partygoer wearing the scarecrow mask in the smoking room, he will reveal his undying love for Lady Boyle. He will assure Corvo that if he can deliver Lady Boyle to him, Brisby will make sure that she is never seen again. As such, the mission can be completed by rendering Lady Boyle unconscious and delivering her to Lord Brisby in the manor basement. In order to accomplish this act without being seen, Corvo must take/follow Lady Boyle to a secluded location. Speaking with her as noted above is perhaps the easiest method; based on what Corvo says, she will go to different locations within the manor, sometimes even directly to the basement where Lord Brisby is waiting. Corvo can also possess Lady Boyle and make her walk into the basement, where he can then knock her unconscious. Side objectives *Corvo can deliver a letter from Treavor Pendleton to Lord Montgomery Shaw, the partygoer wearing the wolf mask. When Shaw opens the letter, he will see that it is a pistol duel request, effectively making Corvo his competition. After a count of three, Corvo and Shaw will turn and fire, and if Shaw is hit, he will be killed. **During this duel, Corvo will not be considered hostile for drawing his pistol, nor if he kills Shaw during it. **To complete this mission in a non-lethal playthrough, Corvo can simply switch to his crossbow's sleeping darts during the countdown. Alternatively, it is possible to use Bend Time II at the conclusion of the countdown, Blink behind Shaw, choke him, then Blink back before the time freeze effect ends. If neither of these options is possible, there will be no way to finish this side objective without killing Shaw. **Participating in the duel does not count as being "detected" towards attempting to ghost the mission. General mission notes *If Corvo is discovered and the alarm is raised, either one or all of the Lady Boyles will hide in the true Lady Boyle's room, where they can be killed. *If the alarm is raised, various Warfare Overseers will activate their music boxes, preventing the use of powers and potentially making escape difficult for Corvo. *Should Corvo linger too long at the party, a guard may approach him and ask for his identity. This can be avoided by saving frequently, or by holding the "Boyle Party Invitation" in Corvo's inventory, that he can steal from Art Dealer Bunting's safe. **Additionally, should Corvo bother Miss White's friend – the man in the whale mask – too much, he will alert the guards to Corvo's presence. A guard will then ask Corvo his name. Corvo can lie and claim to be Treavor Pendleton, to which the guard will ask Corvo to leave or force him to attack. Alternatively, Corvo can pretend to be drunk, and the guard will let him go on his way. **Curiously, even if Corvo obtained Bunting's invitation, he cannot claim to be the art dealer when approached by the guard. *There are three possible targets: Waverly Boyle, Esma Boyle, and Lydia Boyle. The target is random on every playthrough, so Corvo must find out which Lady Boyle is his target each time. Her room will provide her identity as well as a place where she can be convinced to go alone. *Inside the targeted Lady Boyle's chambers will be a message from Hiram Burrows, as well as a skeleton key for Dunwall Tower - very useful in the next mission. *It is possible for Corvo to sign his name on the guestbook near the door of the mansion's foyer. On interacting with the book and signing his name, it will display "Corvo Attano" at the bottom. This has no effect on actual gameplay, but it exists as a way to spite Hiram Burrows, the Lord Regent. Additionally, a note will be found in the next mission bringing the matter to Hiram Burrows' attention. *If at least one of the Lady Boyles is spared, a letter and a rune will appear in Corvo's chamber, sent out of gratitude for his mercy. *In order to unlock the "Well Mannered" achievement, Corvo must blend into the party and not arouse any suspicion. This can be achieved as long as Corvo does not harm any guests in front of others (and keeps unconscious or dead bodies out of sight), does not use offensive magic such as Devouring Swarm, and is not caught trespassing. Corvo will be able to use Blink, Dark Vision, and other non-offensive magic, and can also carry his weapons openly without arousing suspicion. Corvo can use either the lethal or the non-lethal solution when dealing with Lady Boyle, but it must must be done in a secluded area where no one will see. Trivia *While at the party, Corvo can hear some rather crude dialogue between the guests: **Many of them will comment at how drab and boring the party is. **There are two male guests at the party, one of which is attempting to get the other one drunk, so that the second would speak his mind about the Lord Regent and subsequently be arrested. **A group of guests just outside the front gate may comment on how they plan to harass another guest named "Emma." **Some female guests may comment on Corvo's mask, calling it "scandalous." *Much of the dialogue spoken displays the self-absorbed lifestyle that is lived by most of the aristocrats in Dunwall. *The mission is loosely modeled on the story The Masque of the Red Death by Edgar Allen Poe. *If Corvo obtained the party invitation from Art Dealer Bunting's safe, the guards will address him as "Mr. Bunting." Low chaos walkthrough File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 5 Lady Boyle's Last Party pt 1|Part 1 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 5 Lady Boyle's Last Party pt 2|Part 2 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 5 Lady Boyle's Last Party pt 3|Part 3 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 5 Lady Boyle's Last Party pt 4|Part 4 High chaos walkthrough File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 5 Lady Boyle's Last Party pt 1|Part 1 File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 5 Lady Boyle's Last Party pt 2|Part 2 Gallery Boyle party invitation.png|Boyle party invitation. Boyle_Party.jpg|Lord Shaw and another partygoer. InsdieBoyleMansion.jpg|The interior of the mansion Red-Lady-Boyle.jpg|Corvo about to assassinate the red Lady Boyle Partygoers.jpg|Mrs. White and another partygoer. LordShawCar.jpg|Lord Shaw IjwMlh.jpg|The staircase guarded by a Wall of Light. Lady Boyle's Last Party-Upper Level.jpg|The hallway of the 2nd floor in the mansion. Category:Missions